Stop Stealing the Fun
6:11 Superdawnfan (stop) WE WILL NOW FINALLY DO WHAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN DONE A LONG TIME AGO (sTOP) (cHRIS) LAST TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA (chris) Amy made allies with gwen (chris) Shawn had found out some grave mistakes of his friends (chris) Eva found something she shouldn't have (Chris) Rick made the first promise he couldn't keep to amy (chris) Beth and Scarlett developed Rivalry Cody stuck in the middle again (chris) and scarlett made friends with gwen (chris) sadly Shawn's friends weren't enough the ones still with him he could help and sadly he could no longer help them due to amy let's see what else fails this time and what's to be made or found or lost this time (chris) ON TOTAL (CHRIS) DRAMA (CHRIS) PRISON (stop) SPEAK (STOP) 6:15 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *to his calculator* Good morning Gwen Jr.! 6:16 Superdawnfan (eva) Amy did you team with perry? 6:16 Bowen567 (Izzy) *in sleep* No.... Chef don't take my Candyland!... Noooo 6:16 Superdawnfan (gwen) Um ok 6:17 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *types "Good morning Cody. You are looking as hot as ever." on his calculator* 6:17 Bowen567 (Scott) *falls off bed* 6:17 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Thanks! 6:17 Bowen567 (Scott) Urgh 6:18 Superdawnfan (jo) Bridgette you ok? 6:18 Bowen567 (Bridgette) Wdym? (Bridgette) *yawns* Nothing happened 6:19 Superdawnfan (JO) after Jasmine was eliminated and Sammy and pretty much anyone you get close too 6:20 Bowen567 (Izzy) *wakes up* (Izzy) Where's Chef?! 6:21 Superdawnfan (gwen) Why??????? 6:21 Bowen567 (Izzy) He blew up my Candyland! (Izzy) *grabs meatball gun* 6:22 Superdawnfan (Chef) I didn't do anything 6:22 Shovel Night (Scarlett) *working on something* 6:22 Bowen567 (Izzy) *deep voice* He... will... pay! 6:22 Superdawnfan (eva) Amy did you and perry team up? 6:22 Bowen567 (Izzy) *starts shooting at Chef* 6:23 Superdawnfan (chef) agh *dodges then tries to run up and attack izzy* 6:23 Bowen567 (Izzy) Nope *starts running towards mess hall* 6:23 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Hey, Scarlett. Watcha up to? 6:23 Bowen567 (Izzy) *hits Chef with gun* 6:23 Shovel Night (Amy) Cuz we're both screwed if we don't. 6:24 Superdawnfan (Eva) Oh... well I had a request for you 6:24 Shovel Night (Scarlett) Nothing important, Cody. 6:24 Bowen567 (Izzy) Rawwwwwwr 6:24 Superdawnfan (Jo) She's making a device to kill beth and get away with it I'm betting 6:24 Shovel Night (Scarlett) false. 6:24 Bowen567 (Izzy) *keeps hitting Chef with gun* 6:25 Shovel Night (Amy) I'm listening 6:25 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) It's obviously something. (Cody) It looks cool. 6:25 Superdawnfan (Eva) I wanted to rebel against the girls alliance and obviously if the girls alliance votes off perry the two of us are the next targets people have thrown challenges to get rid of you Gwen needs you to eliminate perry but I need you to eliminate let's say izzy she's the most useless disloyal person on the team 6:26 Bowen567 (Izzy) Argh! *knocks Chef out* 6:26 Superdawnfan (eva) And she thought she could vote off chef of all people 6:27 Bowen567 (Izzy) Hey1 *! 6:28 Shovel Night (Scarlett) I said nothing important. It's just for the sake of making it. 6:28 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Well, I don't care if it's important or not. It looks cool. 6:28 Bowen567 (Izzy) Ooh, could I blow it up? 6:28 Shovel Night (Amy) Alright. Why not? (Scarlett) no, Izzy. And thank you, cody. 6:29 Superdawnfan (Rick) Erm... if you Joelinn really thinks it could kill beth... Izzy please 6:29 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Well, what is it? 6:29 Bowen567 (Izzy) *throws bomb at it anyway* 6:30 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *screams* BOMB! 6:30 Superdawnfan (jo) Beth good job last challenge 6:30 Bowen567 (Izzy) Boom Boom! 6:30 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Thanks! 6:30 Shovel Night (Scarlett) *throws the bomb in a trash can* Just a portable gaming device. 6:30 Bowen567 (Izzy) Hahahahaha (Izzy) Um, bad idea *trash can blows up* 6:31 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Awesome! Can I try it? 6:31 Bowen567 (Izzy) Can I blow it up? 6:31 Superdawnfan (jo) Way better than scarlett could have done by herself 6:31 Bowen567 (Izzy) Pleeeeeeeeease??? 6:32 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Ooh,I know! She's such a dummy! (Cody) What kinda games does it have? 6:32 Bowen567 (Izzy) Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease??????????????? 6:33 Superdawnfan (Scott) Bridgette I need to talk to you alone 6:33 Bowen567 (Izzy) Screw it (Izzy) *plants bomb on the device* 6:34 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Going off alone with someone who has tried to murder me? Not happening. 6:34 Bowen567 (Izzy) *detonates it* 6:34 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Ahhh!!! Get the bomb off!! 6:34 Bowen567 (Izzy) *smug grin* 6:34 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *hides behind Scarlett* 6:34 Superdawnfan (Scott) Fine but I need to tell you something 6:35 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) What would that be? 6:35 Superdawnfan (Scott) I intended on pulling you out of the water as you remember I said I'd help I was just throwing the challenge Jasmine knocked me out 6:35 Shovel Night (Scarlett) *takes off the bomb and throws it away* yes you may. When its finished. And it has all the classic type games as well as some modern games. Ranging from Mario to Call of duty and such. 6:35 Superdawnfan (Scott) I wouldn't KILL to win a game 6:35 Bowen567 (Izzy) Ydk you're getting closer to the bomb Cody, right? (Izzy) Um, it already blew up 6:35 Superdawnfan (Scott) Jo and Rick 6:35 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *wide-eyed* AWESOME!!!! 6:35 Shovel Night Dat lag tho 6:36 Bowen567 ^ 6:36 Superdawnfan (Scott) are inseperable 6:36 Bowen567 (Izzy) Let me explode something!!!!!!!!!!! 6:36 Shovel Night (Scarlett) In knowing Izzy would do this, here. I made a demo version. *gives it to Cody* 6:36 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) How am I supposed to believe you? I tried trusting you and you tried to throw me into the water while I was crippled. 6:37 Bowen567 (Izzy) *takes the demo version and blows it up* 6:37 Superdawnfan (Scott) anyways if they take me out they team up to take you out and after them eliminating Dave Sammy and Jasmine they'll throw you out immediately 6:37 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Ooh my gosh! This is awesome! Alright you're going down, DK! 6:37 Superdawnfan (Scott) Well bridge come on 6:37 Bowen567 (Izzy) Boom Boom! 6:37 Superdawnfan (Scott) I was just throwing it intended on pulling you up but 6:37 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Rick already said he's voting for you. 6:37 Shovel Night (Scarlett) and Izzy, here is something that takes at least ten explosions to explode. *gives it to her* 6:37 Superdawnfan (Scott) Yeah and you after 6:37 Bowen567 (Izzy) K' 6:37 Superdawnfan (Scott) We know that 6:37 Bowen567 (Izzy) I can use 1 to do it 6:38 Superdawnfan (gwen) Ok so izzy we need to vote off perry next 6:38 Bowen567 (Izzy) *uses bazooka to blow it up* (Izzy) Ok 6:38 Superdawnfan (chris) CHALLENGE TIME! 6:38 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Who keeps giving Izzy these explosives? 6:38 Shovel Night (Scarlett) beats me. 6:38 Bowen567 (Izzy) Me *smug grin* (Izzy) Runs in the fam 6:39 Superdawnfan (chef) IZZY STOP STEALING MY MILITARY EQUIPMENT! 6:39 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *conf* I don't know I'm more scared of Izzy, Amy, Jo, or Perry. 6:39 Bowen567 (Izzy) Muahahahahahaha (Izzy) *runs off* 6:40 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) So what's the challenge today? 6:40 Superdawnfan (Scott) For the lawfuls it'll be on language because to be good at a job you need to understand multiple langauges 6:40 Bowen567 (Izzy) *starts panting* 6:40 Superdawnfan (chris) 6:41 Bowen567 (Izzy) *goes back to the others* 6:41 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Um, I speak one language only. 6:41 Superdawnfan (chris) As for Crumby Criminals and Oblivious officers there may be an issue 6:41 Bowen567 (Izzy) I can speak 4 6:41 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Well, I know a little Spanish, and a fair bit of Chinese. 6:41 Superdawnfan (Chris) Did you study the linguistics books I put in with your lawbooks? to show you and help you during challenges? 6:42 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) When I was little, er, littler, I thought anime was Chinese, so I learned a bunch of Chinese stuff. (Cody) I read parts of them. 6:43 Superdawnfan (chris) Anyways Criminals will need to steal an item from the lawfuls! 6:43 Shovel Night (Amy) Hell no. Why would I? 6:43 Bowen567 (Izzy) I know English, Francais, 日本人 and Español 6:43 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Steal an item? (Cody) Just to clarify, I don't count as an "item," do I? 6:44 Bowen567 (Izzy) Don't you f**king dare steal my bombs 6:44 Superdawnfan (chris) Then the Officers will need to take DNA and prove who stole what 6:44 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Izzy , your not aLawful. 6:45 Bowen567 (Izzy) I don't care 6:45 Superdawnfan (eva) Well no but your soul does and Amy said she eats young boys souls for breakfast remember? 6:45 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *gulps* She... She can't actually steal my soul can she? 6:45 Bowen567 (Izzy) K 6:46 Shovel Night (Amy) Oh that was just to scare Cody. 6:46 Bowen567 (Izzy) yawn 6:46 Shovel Night (Amy) *gets close to cody* Or was it? 6:46 Bowen567 (Izzy) This is boring! 6:46 Superdawnfan (chris) Actually The lawfuls will do that 6:46 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *screams* 6:46 Superdawnfan (Chris) Linguistics are for next challenge 6:46 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) So, to be clear, no ones gonna steal me? 6:47 Bowen567 (Izzy) Can we start?! 6:47 Superdawnfan (Chris) and then the officers need to then use the correct procedure on what to do after they find out who stole the items (chris) Well actually that may be changes just a little but let's start with Criminals part 6:48 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Um, I still need an answer. 6:49 Superdawnfan (chris) another thing if they do not legally own it as in have papers it doesn't count as an item 6:49 Shovel Night (Perry) Of course no one can steal you, Cody. You aren't an object. Now stop fucking talking! 6:49 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Well, I don't have papers for any of my belongings. 6:50 Superdawnfan (chris) you have a receipt for your clothes don't you? (Chris) or at least your parents? 6:50 Bowen567 (Izzy) Oh shit, we got a savage over here 6:50 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) I usually throw them out. 6:50 Superdawnfan (chris) that still technically counts cody 6:51 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Do birth certificates count? 6:51 Bowen567 (gtg guys) (byeeeeee) 6:51 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (okay bye!) 6:51 Superdawnfan (chris) Every criminal caught doesn't receive a point as in any one proven wrong in court of law fails (chris) However if they get away with it Bowen567 has left the chat. 6:52 Superdawnfan (chris) And they fail to be proven wrong the criminals get a point? UNderstand? good GO! (Gwen) Ok so cody may I go inside your cabin? 6:54 Shovel Night (Perry) *runs to the room very quickly, trying to get there before anyone else* 6:55 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Sure thing, Gwen! 6:56 Superdawnfan (gwen) Let amy in your side of the cabin too but don't let anyone know you let Amy in 6:57 Shovel Night (Amy) *tries to sneak in but sucks at it* 6:57 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Um, why don't you stay on my side instead? 6:57 Superdawnfan (gwen) we're both going in there ok? the girls will know if something dissapeared from their side of the cabin 6:58 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) I don't know if I'm comfortable letting Amy in. 6:58 Superdawnfan (gwen) Which is why the other girls won't expect it I can't lose again please for me 6:59 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Ohhhh... okay. For you. 7:00 Shovel Night Brb dinner 7:00 Superdawnfan k (amy) thank you ooh *steals a picture she sees in there* 7:01 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Hey! 7:01 Superdawnfan (amy) Wait no *puts it down* I'll take this *picks up "gwen"* 7:01 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) NOOO!!! (Cody) *grabs her leg* Give her back! 7:02 Superdawnfan (gwen) Cody calm down it's only for this challenge she'll be forced to give it back after (gwen) and did you call your calculator a her? 7:02 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Y-yeah... (Cody) Amy, can't you take something else though? 7:03 Superdawnfan (gwen) *takes socks* (amy) HMMM *leaves* (amy) *conf* *laughing maniacally* 7:03 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Oh, so Gwen likes my socks. Okay. Make a note of that. 7:03 Superdawnfan (gwen) *conf* *facepalms* (eva) Huh a retainer *grabs it* I'm not sure who this belongs to but lying beside the window (eva) Probs a lawful *runs off* 7:05 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) *looking around* Where'd I put my retainer? (Beth) I hope I didn't drop it in the toilet again! I still haven't washed it from the last time! 7:06 Superdawnfan (IZZY) I MAY HAVE BLEW IT UP! 7:07 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Aw, my dad's gonna kill me! 7:09 Superdawnfan (Izzy) *cartwheels in and takes a bobbypin* (Izzy) OOH Pretty and Shiny! 7:10 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) I don't even have a receipt for that bobby pin you know. 7:10 Superdawnfan (izzy) Oh then *takes a ponytail* 7:10 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Aww. 7:11 Superdawnfan (Jo) Why do you carry a bobbypin around?\ 7:11 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) I don't even know. I didn't even know I had that. 7:11 Superdawnfan (jo) Maybe it was for scarlett's hair bun or something 7:12 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Maybe. 7:12 Superdawnfan (perry) *takes a hair dryer and sneaks away* (Scarlett) Typical beth thinks everything in hers since she's in power 7:13 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) I didn't say that! 7:13 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) I'd be a leader who at least knows what sharing and property is. (Scarlett) You didn't say it but you made it obvious it's what you think 7:14 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) It's a bobby pin. Don't make such a big deal about everything just because you're a sore loser. 7:14 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) Sorry your highness 7:15 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Wow, bitter much? 7:16 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) Where did my hair dryer go? Oh wow it was gone due to my great leader not just going along with what I said and us not being able to keep track. Since arguing is so much more important great priorities leader 7:16 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) I wasn't arguing. You were the one who went on complaining about your precious little bobby pin. 7:17 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) I complained you responded and got mad. Sorry but looks like your nothing without your slaves doing the work for you 7:19 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) I never once said you were my slaves! I'm no more of a leader than Molly was. I'm not a dictator. I just delegate tasks and give executive orders to guide the team. (Cody) Hey, ladies! Instead of fighting, maybe we should focus on making sure no one takes any more stuff? 7:20 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) But beth loves fighting way more than she loves this game even (Scarlett) that's why she's throwing the challenge to argue with me right beth? 7:21 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Way to put words in my mouth, Scarlett. (Beth) Maybe we'd accomplish more if you weren't just a sore loser who couldn't handle not being leader! (Beth) I wouldn't have cared if you had been leader, but I just became leader after I won a challenge. 7:22 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) yeah yeah 7:22 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Well, you know what, if you two can't agree on who's gonna lead us, maybe I should be leader! 7:22 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) you don't care is why you're not surrendering the position right now totally believable *sarcastic* (Scarlett) *growls at cody* 7:23 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *backs away slowly* J-just a suggestion. (Beth) I'm not backing down because you're being a sore loser! And we've won the last two challenges! 7:24 Superdawnfan (CHRIS) THEY ALL ARE READY FOR THEIR CASES (scarlett) yes 2 challenges so many (Scarlett) If we lose a third time know you're going home though *glares at beth* 7:25 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) They were also the first challenges we'd won a long time! (Beth) We'll see about that! *sticks her tongue out* (Cody) So, we already know who stole our stuff, or at least I do. 7:27 Superdawnfan (gwen) *pulls cody aside* remember cody don't let em know I can't go back to the elim and let my team down for being close to you trick em if you have to 7:27 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) R-right. Okay. 7:28 Superdawnfan (chris) First of all do you know what's missing investigate! 7:28 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Well, at least I have a hunch. It was pretty obviously Perry who stole my calculator. 7:29 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) Don't lie gwen did it we know that you're trying to help her out (scarlett) time and place for everything but not now 7:29 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Well, we can't really prove that Gwen did that. 7:29 Superdawnfan (chris) Both of you are wrong actually 7:30 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Must've been Izzy then. 7:30 Superdawnfan (chris) but any evidence that at least makes it look like them (Izzy) I LOVE BLOWING THINGS UP (chris) Well now you're going down the line without evidence so this 1 is wrong point to CC (Amy) HAHA SUCKERS! (chris) Next any other items you noticed missing at least? 7:32 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *conf* I really hope the Officers lose. I don't want my team to lose, but I also don't want Gwen to face elimination. (Beth) Scarlett let someone steal her hairdryer. 7:32 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) LET (sCARLETT) I Did not LET someone steal my hairdryer 7:33 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) I'm not saying you meant to let them take it. (Beth) But someone took it. (Beth) And you didn't notice. 7:33 Superdawnfan (scarlett) neither did you wise one *rolling eyes* 7:33 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Welcome back Shovel!) (Beth) It wasn't my hair dryer. 7:34 Superdawnfan (chris) Well who do you think stole it with what proof? (izzy) I TOOK SOMETHING (IZZY) I TOOK CHEF'S LIFE 7:36 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Wait, that's right! I just remembered! Izzy stole one of my ponytail holders! 7:36 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) How so sure it wasn't one of mine oh I forgot everything belongs to you except when convenient to blame someone else 7:36 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Um, no. She stole it off of my shelf. (Beth) So unless you're lazy enough to leave your things in my space, it was mine. 7:38 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) Prove that she took it great leader 7:39 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) How is that proof? If my clothes are in my drawer, are you just gonna claim they're yours and I stole them? 7:40 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) I said prove that Izzy took it great great leader not PROOF PROVE then again your dictionary is very small 7:40 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Um, those words are very similar. 7:41 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) Let me dumb it down to your language you and challenge need izzy out understannnnnnnnd?! 7:41 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) *blows raspberry* (Beth) Search Izzy's pockets! 7:42 Superdawnfan (Chris) izzy doesn't have any pockets 7:42 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Well, search her. She's got to have it on her somewhere. 7:43 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) and you failed to prove it's even in your ponytail in the case missing Izzy may have had one put it on her shelf and took it off (chris) Scarlett is actually right..... 7:44 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) *jaw drops* 7:44 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) Just prove you had an extra ponytail missing (Chris) I wasn't gonna point that out but you can thank scarlett that now the point is even harder to get 7:45 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Thaaaaanks, Scarlett. (Beth) I brought sixteen ponytail holders, and I'm wearing one right now, so there should be fifteen on my shelf. 7:46 Superdawnfan (chris) Supported by vid evidence go on 7:47 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) However, there are only fourteen on my shelf right now! 7:47 Superdawnfan (chris) True but prove it was Izzy now 7:48 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Check the footage. 7:49 Superdawnfan (chris) Ah but that'd be TOO easy beth you can say the same accusing any other player (Chris) Really thought I'd be THAT easy on you? (Scarlett) Well since beth is to lazy I'll explain 7:50 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Well, if I said someone else's name, you could check the footage and see that it wasn't the person I said, but if you check the footage, you'll see that it WAS Izzy. 7:50 Shovel Night Back What happened while I was gone 7:51 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) Izzy cartwheeled out of your room correct? so her hands should match dna of prints as shown by hand tests and the results only resemble Izzy therefore it should be izzy (Chris) CORRECT 1 point Lawfuls 7:51 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) *glares at Scarlett* 7:51 Superdawnfan (cody care to explain?) 7:52 Shovel Night I'll just let you continue 7:52 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *conf* Why does the rest of my team seem to hate it when we do well? 7:52 Shovel Night Just continue 7:52 Superdawnfan (nah it's fine) 7:52 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (I'll fill you in in PM) 7:52 Superdawnfan (oh k) 7:52 Shovel Night Or Don't And continue 7:52 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy If you say so. 7:52 Shovel Night Then fill me in when it's elimination time 7:52 Superdawnfan ah k (chris) What is the third thing you lawfuls noticed missing? 7:53 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Scarlett's hairdryer. 7:54 Superdawnfan (chris) Alrighty (Izzy) I TOOK SOMETHING I TOOK SOMETHING 7:54 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) We know! 7:54 Superdawnfan (IZZY) I TOOK CHEF'S LIFE (chris) Um... ok? Well the hairdryer who're your suspects for that and hint one person may have took more than one thing 7:55 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Must have been Eva, Amy, or Perry. 7:56 Superdawnfan (chris) I said may have took more than one thing not only but yeah so everyone is a suspect 7:56 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Well, I'd be shocked if Perry didn't steal anything. (Cody) Just knowing him, he'd probably be embarrassed to not have stolen anything. 7:57 Superdawnfan (gwen) Thanks Cody! 7:57 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *whispering* Shh. I don't want my team to know! 7:57 Shovel Night (Perry) The fuck'd you just say you little bitch? (Sorry i couldn't resist) 7:58 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Ahh! *shields his face* 7:59 Shovel Night (Perry) I'll show you embarrassed if you say that shut again! 7:59 Superdawnfan (gwen) I didn't mean to say that 7:59 Shovel Night *shit 7:59 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) S-s-sorry!!! (Cody) You gotta admit though, you probably would've stolen something! 8:01 Superdawnfan (chris) so you're team is in agreement it's perry? (Gwen) Please Cody! 8:02 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Yep! Pretty darn obvious it's Perry! (Cody) I mean, who else would it be? (Cody) I mean, we can rule out Gwen, of course. (Cody) Plus, Perry is just Perry. (Cody) He's got "guilty" written all over him! 8:03 Shovel Night (Perry) What's that supposed to mean? 8:03 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) N-nothing! 8:03 Superdawnfan (chris) beth scarlett you agree to this? 8:03 Shovel Night (Scarlett) Evidence? 8:03 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Well, he's the only possible option, because it couldn't possibly be Gwen. (Cody) Although, I guess it could be Izzy, Eva, or Amy. 8:05 Shovel Night (Scarlett) and why are you ruling Gwen out of the equation? 8:05 Superdawnfan (eva) YOU DARE ACCUSE ME (chris) Scarlett who do you think it was? 8:05 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) I'm not saying it WAS you, Eva. I'm just saying it COULD have been you. 8:06 Shovel Night (Scarlett) I think we don't have enough evidence to give a conclusion. 8:06 Superdawnfan (Eva) Good because I'm TIRED AND SICK OF BEING ACCUSED OF WHAT I DIDN'T DO *picks him up furiously* (chris) AH So Scarlett forfeited a point thank her later 8:06 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *screams in terror* HEEEELP MEEE! 8:06 Superdawnfan (chris) CC now has 2 points! 8:07 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Geez. THAAANKS, Scarlett! (CodY) Someone, please help me!! 8:07 Superdawnfan (chris) Lawfuls one (eva) *drops him* 8:07 Shovel Night (Scarlett) We didnt have enough evidence BETH! 8:07 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) That's why we FIND evidence, SCARLETT! 8:07 Superdawnfan (Chris) Now fourth item you guys noticed missing? 8:08 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Well, I can't find my retainer. 8:08 Superdawnfan (izzy) I blew it up! 8:08 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) I think... uh... Amy must've taken this one. Yep. 8:08 Superdawnfan (chris) Someone stole that actually now find evidence and tell me when you wish to accuse someone (chris) Oh Cody jumping right into it 8:09 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) I hope I find it. I need to clean it. (CodY) That's just a hunch though. (CodY) No evidence on that one. 8:09 Shovel Night (Amy) LIES! 8:09 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) I dropped it in the toilet, and I still haven't washed it. 8:11 Superdawnfan (chris) any evidence you think you can find with this one? (brb) 8:14 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Well, the retainer definitely would leave a bit of slobber, so it'd be easy to find prints. 8:23 Superdawnfan (chris) Alright (chris) What type of prints? 8:24 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Handprints, fingerprints, and maybe even some traces of footprints, if we're lucky. (Beth) Of course, we'd need to go check out the cabin to see. 8:26 Superdawnfan (chris) Alright the prints appear to lead to.... the criminals cabin and in a female room it seems to have been found here! (Chris) But it was in Amy's dresser you guys in agreement it was her? 8:27 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Let me look at the prints first! Handprints are pretty big. Not massive though. They seem to be a woman's hand. Can I see all of CC's hands? 8:28 Superdawnfan (Chris) Sure can 8:28 Shovel Night (Perry) (amy) *shows them* 8:28 Superdawnfan (gwen) Holds out hand* 8:28 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Perry's are too big. Gwen and Sammy's are too small. *Amy 8:29 Superdawnfan omg I'd have loved to see amy pissed she called her sammy lol (gwen) *holds out hand* (eva) *holds out hand* (IZzy) *shoots her with dart gun* 8:30 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) *falls over* (Cody) Uh... Beth...? 8:30 Superdawnfan (Izzy) I may or may not have put a real bullet in there (Gwen) No that was a dart 8:30 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) She's fine. Just tranquilized. (Cody) She might be out for a while though. 8:31 Superdawnfan (izzy) YAY *shoots at Scarlett* 8:31 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Can someone stop Izzy? 8:32 Shovel Night (Scarlett) *blocks with book* Hey! 8:32 Superdawnfan (izzy) Woohoo! (IZZY) I CAN STOP IZZY (Izzy) Izzy can stop Izzy! 8:34 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Okay, so, Beth's incapacitated. I guess we'll have to fill her shoes. 8:34 Superdawnfan (izzy) *shoots amy* (izzy) YAY SOMEONE FINALLY SHUT AMY UP! 8:35 Shovel Night (Amy) *falls on her face* 8:35 Superdawnfan (eva) Ok that was actually funny! 8:36 Shovel Night (Perry) it's fine if it's a bitch you shot 8:37 Superdawnfan (Chris) Um ok so cody based on the clues who took the retainer? 8:39 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Um... I'm not sure. Can I see everyone's hands again? 8:40 Superdawnfan (EVA) *Holds out hand* (gwen) *holds out hand* 8:40 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) I... I hate to admit it, but... it kinda looks like Gwen's hand. 8:40 Superdawnfan (chris) WRONG 3 points for CC (chris) Last item stolen? 8:41 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) My socks are missing. 8:41 Superdawnfan (chris) and who do you think did it? 8:41 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Well, I know there are a lot of girls who would love to get their hands on a pair of original Codemeister socks. 8:43 Shovel Night (Perry) GAG 8:43 Superdawnfan (gwen) I admit I did it and said I'd help but don't push it 8:43 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Okay. Sure thing. *winks at Gwen* 8:44 Superdawnfan (gwen) there's the fact socks nowhere near my size are in my dresser and way to small like kid feet then there's the fact that cody and I's prints should be on em (chris) that's true you just solved a case so uh due to gwen 2 points for the lawfuls! (chris) 3 for CC 8:45 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) My feet aren't thaaaat small. 8:45 Superdawnfan (eva) not for your body 8:46 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) What's that supposed to mean? 8:47 Superdawnfan (Eva) Nothing 8:47 Shovel Night (Perry) you're like a stick with arms. 8:47 Superdawnfan (gwen) Actually I kinda cheated I used cody I'm sorry can we give one of our points to them (eva) What're you doing gwen? 8:47 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Gwen, what are you doing? 8:48 Superdawnfan (Izzy) OOH I'VE BEEN TOLD TO SHARE LATELY LIKE HOW CHEF AND I SHARE WEAPONRY (Gwen) preventing your team from going to another elimination 8:49 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) But I don't want you to go to elimination! 8:49 Superdawnfan (Eva) Um Izzy I think that's stealing 8:49 Shovel Night (Amy) *wakes up* 8:49 Superdawnfan (chris) Wow 3 agreeing (Eva) THAT WASN'T AN AGREEMENT (CHRIS) your team will be going to elimination if you insist 8:50 Shovel Night (Perry) NO! FUCK YOU! 8:50 Superdawnfan (chris) Well at least lose 1 points that is now the lawfuls (chris) Now Oblivious Officers challenge (jo) what now? (Chris) All of you need to do one simple thing which is find the items and give em back in under 10 minutes GO 8:54 Shovel Night Was brick eliminated? 8:55 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Yes. 8:55 Superdawnfan yes (Rick) Well... erm... Ok the blue & black haired girl said that the shoes were in here somewhere right *socks (rick) *collects socks from gwens dresser and hands em back to cody* 8:56 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Gwen, you can keep them if you want. 8:56 Superdawnfan (Scott) Um let's see ooh the retainer left tracks Bridge should follow em with her injruy she can't do anything important (Gwen) Uh no thanks 8:56 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) *glares* (Bridgette) But sure, I'll do it. 8:57 Superdawnfan (Scott) *conf* I just said the truth why is she so angry looking? (IZZY) *Shoots amy from behind again (Jo) Umm *takes away stolen ponnytail and calculator from amy* Here Beth here Princess Codella 8:58 Shovel Night (Amy) Heuh... *falls* 8:59 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Gwen Jr! I missed you! *hugs the calculator* (Cody) Come on. Let's go back to the cabin and solve some logarithms! 9:00 Superdawnfan (Gwen) Gwen jr? 9:00 Shovel Night (Scarlett) You really need ro reconsider that name... 9:00 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) She reminds me of you. (Cody) You always have the answer to all my questions. 9:00 Superdawnfan (gwen) She? you named and gendered your calculator? (gwen) Oh Ok........ 9:01 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Even if I sometimes push your buttons. 9:01 Superdawnfan (Scott) Bridgette did you get the retainer and suddenly become useful for once 9:01 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (I have to go to bed in a half hour) (Bridgette) Yes, I did Scott. 9:01 Superdawnfan (This should be quick) (Scott) Give it to Beth then (gWEN) *Simply hands Scarlett her hair dryer back* Here sorry for the trouble this challenge 9:02 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) She's still unconscious. 9:03 Superdawnfan (Scott) then throw it on her or in her room! 9:03 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Fine! Here you go, Beth! *sets it on her* 9:03 Shovel Night (Scarlett) Thank you. *takes it* 9:03 Superdawnfan (chris) TIME'S UP OBLIVIOUS OFFICERS WIN! 9:04 Shovel Night (Scarlett) and it's fine. 9:04 Superdawnfan (chris) Meaning Crumby Criminals lose 9:04 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) No!! 9:04 Superdawnfan (gwen) Oh well 9:04 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Gwen, please don't get eliminated! 9:04 Shovel Night (Perry) *conff* That goth BITCH! 9:04 Superdawnfan (Gwen) So girls alliance we're in agreement to eliminate Perry right? (Gwen) Izzy and amy (Eva) So Perry Amy we're in agreement to vote Izzy right? remember I'm the ONLY way to rebel against the girls alliance no one else plans to hurt em 9:06 Shovel Night (Perry) Yes. (Amy) Of course. 9:06 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *praying in the conf* If you save Gwen from elimination, I promise I'll never have a pervy thought about a girl again! And I'll never stare at their chest or their butt or their anything! 9:06 Superdawnfan (izzy) as long as we eliminate chef next (chef) I'M NOT A DAMNED CONTESTANT (jo) Good job today Beth and Cody 9:08 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Thanks! 9:08 Superdawnfan (JO) *tries waking beth up* 9:08 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) *slurred* Thnnkxx Jorrrr... 9:09 Superdawnfan (Rick) Yeah bethy doing real nice lately unlike a guy on my team who has the nerve to try to hurt his fellow team member (Scott) I WOULD NEVER (stop) YOU MAY NOW VOTE (STOP) 9:11 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *goes to watch the elimination again* 9:11 Superdawnfan (chris) Let's see the first person safe is Amy with no votes somehow (chris) Never thought that would happen 9:13 Shovel Night (Amy) HAHAHAHA! ABOUT TIME YOU SNAPPED TO YOUR SENSES 9:13 Superdawnfan (chris) Next safe is Eva (eva) Alright that was unexpected (chris) the other 3 of you all had some reason to be voted 9:14 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *biting his nails* 9:14 Superdawnfan (chris) off to not be seen again (chris) however not all of you were and somehow the biggest cause of your loss is safe Gwen! (gwen) Oh that's nice 9:14 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) YEEESSS!!!!!!!!! 9:15 Superdawnfan (gwen) Perry looks like you're going home due to amy recently joining the girls alliance (chris) Don't assume so quick gwen 9:15 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) You tell that scary-bully freak, Gwen! 9:16 Superdawnfan (chris) but at the same time perry you do have reason to be in danger so do you izzy (Izzy) Who voted in chef's alliance to eliminate me? 9:16 Shovel Night (Perry) Blah blah fuck you, please continue. 9:17 Superdawnfan (chris) And the final person safe is.... (chris) PERRY! (gwen) Wait what? 9:17 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Huh? 9:17 Superdawnfan (izzy) Don't worry Chef was behind this I know it he rigged the votes didn't he? he's the worst player ever! 9:18 Shovel Night (Perry) HAHA! FUCK YOU, YOU PALE SHIT! I mean... Gwen. 9:18 Superdawnfan (gwen) *facepalms* Hey! 9:18 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) HEY! *storms towards Perry* Don't talk to Gwen like that! 9:19 Superdawnfan (izzy) I guess it was my time to go but I'll be back and I promise you I will my have my revenge chef HAHAHAHAH *leaves towards cells* 9:19 Shovel Night (Perry) Sorry. Heat ofnthe moment. *of the 9:19 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Well, don't do it ever again, okay? 9:19 Superdawnfan (eva) Thank you so much amy I never thought I'd have so much help from you of all people (Gwen) Um cody don't bite off more than you can chew 9:20 Shovel Night (Perry) You don't threaten me in the slightest. 9:20 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) It's okay, Gwen. I got this. 9:20 Superdawnfan (Chris) Well looks like Cody is still doing way too much for gwen to her face 9:20 Shovel Night (Amy) It gets me further so why not? 9:21 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) I may not be as big or as strong as you, but no one insults Gwen when I'm around! 9:21 Shovel Night (Perry) and you will do what if I'd i do it again? *if 9:21 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) I wouldn't want to spoil it for you. 9:21 Superdawnfan (gwen) Idk girls alliance Amy! (Chris) Scarlett and Beth are still feuding (chris) But amy has become a reliable ally 9:22 Shovel Night (Perry) Oh please lord Cody tell me what will happen if i sin again 9:22 Superdawnfan (chris) Perry is in need more than ever due to his lack of popularity and Eva isn't trying to kill amy 9:22 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Calling me a lord is blasphemous. The only one on earth who comes close to holiness is Gwen! 9:23 Superdawnfan (chris) And chef is no longer pestered by Izzy stay here for exciting actions to come and more ones that may have a small stay and no longer be found right here on (gwen) Um... 9:23 Shovel Night (Perry) You are really creepy and she probably will never like you due to that 9:23 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) That... that's not true! I'm just... I'm just gonna go... (Cody) *runs off* 9:24 Superdawnfan (chris) TOTAL (CHRIS) DRAMA (CHRIS) PRISON (stop) THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED (STOP)